We live, eat, and sleep with Gundam Pilots
by AnimeBabe90
Summary: -Complete- This is mainly about how my friends and I 'live' with the Gundam Pilots lots of humor. This story is PG13 even if you think otherwise from the title you perverts. ::glare:: Characters are OOC but, that just adds to the humor. Outtakes r on the
1. A Regular Day at AB's

Hi, call me AB. This is my first fanfic!! It's a comedy about me and my friends living with the Gundam Pilots. There is no –bashing in this, even if it seems that way, it's harmless teasing.  
  
Warning: Occasional Dorothy-bashing…I don't know when it will show up though and slight Japanese used….or a lot…I will put the meanings on the bottom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing ::thinking *god I wish I did*:: if I did, I would not be writing a fanfic.  
_____________________________________________  
  
Characters:  
  
Gundam Pilots – u should know them  
AB(me) - short for AnimeBabe90 (AIM Screen Name)  
Sessha- short for SheWolfSessha (AIM)  
LG- short for LittleGirl3215 (AIM)  
Bakura- character from Yu-Gi-Oh (lives with Sessha)  
Koga- character from Inuyasha (lives with Sessha)  
  
::action:: ex. ::sigh:: ::nod::  
authors notes, thoughts  
'character's thoughts'  
There will be IMs throughout the story  
  
Who Lives With Whom:  
Heero: AB  
Duo: AB  
Wufei: AB (what can I say)  
Trowa: LG  
Quatre: Sessha  
  
and the story begins…  
_____________________________________________  
  
-Regular POV-  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with the Gundam Pilots  
  
Chapter 1: A Regular Day at AB's  
::click click click::  
  
"AB, are you going to be on that computer all day?" asked a tall boy with dark Perssian blue eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Heero, you know what the answer is." A young girl with black hair answered.  
  
"Hn…I'll take that as a yes" Heero said slightly annoyed.  
  
-on the computer-  
  
SheWolfSessha: what is Heero up to?  
AnimeBabe90: oh, he's just annoyed with the sounds of my typing  
SheWolfSessha: …  
LittleGirl3215: lol  
AnimeBabe90: so, where were we?  
SheWolfSessha: you said you almost killed Wufei  
AnimeBabe90: I DID NOT :o  
SheWolfSessha: (1.)gomen…::whispers to self *did too*::  
LittleGirl3215: ::shakes head::  
AnimeBabe90: hmph…s'ok ::glare::  
AnimeBabe90: where's (2.)Quat-chan?  
SheWolfSessha: painting…  
AnimeBabe90: again…-_-;  
AnimeBabe90: where's koga and bakura?  
SheWolfSessha: playing poker -.-  
SheWolfSessha: they really need a life  
AnimeBabe90: ::nods::  
AnimeBabe90: Where's Trowa, LG?  
LittleGirl3215: doing his hair  
AnimeBabe90: ::shakes head:: -_-; he never did his hair this much when he lived with me.  
WingZero01 has entered chat room  
AnimeBabe90: Heero…how did you get in here?  
WingZero01: I hacked into here  
LittleGirl3215: …u know how to do that?  
AnimeBabe90: ::shakes head::  
Shinigami02 has entered the chat room  
SheWolfSessha: does everyone know how to hack now  
AnimeBabe90: it's their training  
SheWolfSessha: -.-  
Shinigami02: HI SESSHA!!! HI LG!!!  
SheWolfSessha: hi duo  
LittleGirl3215: hi duo  
SheWolfSessha: how r u guys today?  
WingZero01: …  
AnimeBabe90: that would mean….good  
SheWolfSessha: -.-  
Shinigami02: I'm great  
QRWinner has entered the chat room  
QRWinner: hey guys  
AnimeBabe90: HI QUAT-CHAN!!!  
WingZero01: …  
AnimeBabe90: what…it's been a tradition since Quatre left to live with Sessha  
QRWinner: yup, Sessha, we're about to leave for the movies  
SheWolfSessha: ok g2g c ya later guys  
LittleGirl3215: ok bye  
SheWolfSessha has left the chat room  
Shinigami02: WUZUP LG!?!  
LittleGirl3215: WUZUP!!!!!!  
AnimeBabe90: …  
LittleGirl3215: Sorry g2g later guys  
AnimeBabe90: ok bye  
LittleGirl3215 has left the chat room  
Shinigami02: so wuzup AB  
AnimeBabe90: …::glare::  
AnimeBabe90 has left the chat room  
Shinigami02: What did I say?  
WingZero01: she's still mad at you for using all her conditioner  
Shinigami02: I ran out…I needed conditioner…she had some…so I borrowed, I didn't think that she'd mind  
WingZero01: you used a whole bottle  
Shinigami02: ^^; ya well…  
WingZero01 has left the chat room  
  
-AB's POV-  
  
::sigh:: 'Those two will never learn.'  
  
"(3.)Onna!!! Get your butt in here!" came a masculine voice.  
  
I stood up from her chair with an exasperated sigh and strode towards the door. "I wonder what Wufei wants now. I didn't do anything, I think..." when I entered the room I saw Wufei sitting at the table with a scowl on his face. Oh boy, what the hell did I do now? I sat down at the table and waited for him to tell me what he wanted me for.  
  
"Onna, did you touch my (4.)katana?" He asked.  
  
'Uh oh…this is not good.' "Why are you asking me?"  
  
Wufei just scowled even more and glared at me accusingly. "Because you always touch it."  
  
"But it's not like I ever broke it." I defended.  
  
"That's irrelevant, now did you touch my katana or not? And don't lie." Wufei said sternly. When I did not answer right away he walked towards me and put his face not even 2 inches away. 'Wu-chan, you just made your biggest mistake in this little argument.'   
  
"Wu-chan…I did touch your katana." I answered innocently. When I saw that he was going to start to yell I put my lips to his and silenced him before he even made a sound. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that his eyes were beginning to close, with a hidden smile I pulled away and walked out of the room leaving behind a shocked Wufei.  
  
"Well that was easy, now I can…"  
  
"BONZAI!!!"  
  
Shocked by the sudden loud noise I turned in the direction it came from and was startled to see Duo coming towards me in a full sprint. I was even more startled when he jumped into the air and tackled me to the ground. "oomph….Duo…." I said in a strained voice.  
  
Duo looked down at me and suddenly realized he was sitting on my stomach and cutting off my air supply.  
  
"Sorry AB." He apologized.  
  
I was relieved when I could breath again, thanks to the fact that he was now holding most of his weight on his legs. Now that I could breath I tried to push him off.  
  
"Duo, got of me now!" I said in a warning tone.  
  
"Aw, your no fun (5.)tenshi." Duo wined as he got off me and helped me up.  
  
"Yeah well, I could be if my back wasn't broken." I wined as I rubbed the bruised skin.  
  
"Aw, gomen tenshi." He said as he carefully put his arm around my waist and walked me to my bedroom. He helped me sit on the bed and then helped me lie down. "You rest for a bit and try to heal that back of yours. I'm gonna go work on DeathScythe."  
  
'How did I know that he was just going to leave me here.'  
  
When I heard the door open I looked up and expected it to be Duo wanting me to help him with his Gundam, instead I saw Heero with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Why are you smirking at me like that?" I sneered at him. His only reply was to walk over to me, sit down, and put his arms around me. "Heero….?"  
  
"Sleep, I know you need it, from what I saw of Duo tackling you like that." He said softly and began stroking my back where my bruise was. he is so sweet  
  
Following his order, I silently fell asleep with the relaxing feel of his hand smoothing the sting of my bruise and the warmth from his body. All the while thinking, 'I live, eat, and sleep with three Gundam Pilots…it's hard, and tiring, but with the reward of falling asleep with one of these three kind-hearted guys, that can be so cold, so annoying, and yet so sweet and thoughtful, every night is worth a small head-ache, a few bruises, and some embarrassment.'  
  
Next Chapter: A Regular Day at Sessha's  
  
(1.)gomen- sorry  
(2.)-chan- used to make a nickname ex. Christina = Chris-chan  
(3.)onna- woman  
(4.)katana- Japanese sword  
(5.)tenshi- angel  
(6.)baka- stupid or idiot  
  
Hope you liked it ^^ This was my first fanfiction, so you shouldn't expect great works from me anytime soon. Please review, and I'm on almost all the time so you can IM me at AnimeBabe90, and if for some reason my (6.)baka computer did something, I will be on GWingBabe90. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. A Regular Day at Sessha's

Ok, so here's chapter 2!! This chapter is going to about a regular day at my friend Sessha's house. Thanks to those who read and reviewed chapter 1!!   
  
Disclaimer: again I do not own Gundam Wing. All that I own is myself, and my friends...as characters.  
___________________________________________________  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Sessha is a honyou, the daughter of demon Sesshomaru, and the human Kagome.  
She lives with three rather,  
___________________________________________________  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with the Gundam Pilots  
  
Chapter 2: A Regular Day at Sessha's  
-Regular POV-  
  
::smack:: "Quatre! I told you to keep your hands still!" came the shouts from a young girl with white hair.  
  
"Gomen Sessha, they just wondered, I didn't even notice them move." came the innocent reply of the blond boy named Quatre. "Honest, I dont know how they got down there."  
  
With an annoyed frown on her face she went to face the computer once again.  
  
SheWolfSessha: baka Quatre  
AnimeBabe90: -_- what did he do now?  
LittleGirl3215: his hands probably went too high  
SheWolfSessha: close, they went too low  
AnimeBabe90: -.-;  
AnimeBabe90: too low too high, same thing  
SheWolfSessha: ::nods::  
LittleGirl3215: at least Trowa doesnt do that  
Nanashi03 has entered the room  
SheWolfSessha: speak of the devil  
Nanashi03: hello  
AnimeBabe90: hi trowa   
LittleGirl3215: trowa...how did you get in here  
Nanashi03: I hacked  
SheWolfSessha: ...they all know how to hack  
AnimeBabe90: which is not a good thing if you have an online journal  
AnimeBabe90: i know from experience  
LittleGirl3215: lol oh we'll just have to talk to duo soon  
AnimeBabe90: ::glare::  
QRWinner has entered the room  
QRWinner: HI AB!!!  
AnimeBabe90: HI QUAT-CHAN  
LittleGirl3215: hi Quatre  
QRWinner: hi LG  
LittleGirl3215: -_- oh dont i feel special  
SheWolfSessha: oh you shouldnt feel that way  
SheWolfSessha: its a tradition between those two -.-  
AnimeBabe90: ::nods:: yup  
AnimeBabe90: oh kami g2g  
LittleGirl3215: ok  
SheWolfSessha: ok  
AnimeBabe90: i gotta do homework -_-;;  
LittleGirl3215: ^^;  
SheWolfSessha: too bad  
AnimeBabe90: ja ne  
AnimeBabe90 has left the room  
QRWinner: sessha, bakura needs your help  
SheWolfSessha: what did he do now?  
QRWinner: he left the alcohol burner on too long before lighting it  
LittleGirl3215: oh boy  
SheWolfSessha: ...I'll be right there  
SheWolfSessha: well i g2g LG  
LittleGirl3215: ok bye  
SheWolfSessha: ja ne  
QRWinner has left the room  
LittleGirl3215 has left the room  
Nanashi02 has left the room  
  
-Sessha's POV-  
  
::click::  
  
'Great, I wonder what Bakura did to himself today.' Sessha said exasperated. 'I better bring the Tenseiga with me.' ::sigh:: Walking in the direction of the kitchen my sensitve sence of smell picked up the scent of smoke. 'Holy kuso, he didn't did he?' Running as fast as I could to the kitchen I prepared myself for the worst. Once I entered I held my breath, 'What the hell did he do?!?' "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!!!"  
  
"Well Sessha, you see, I was trying to make you some cookies and then, all of a sudden the kitchen blew up." Bakura answered, trying to act as innocent as possible.  
  
"Like I would believe that." I answered rolling my eyes.  
  
"IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME! FOR ONCE I DIDN'T BLOW UP THE KITCHEN! IT WAS BAKURA!" Quatre yelled, joyfully jumping up and down.  
  
"Quatre, STOP YELLING." Almost imediately Quatre stoped his dance hops.  
  
"Gomen Sessha." Quatre softly apologized.  
  
"It's ok Quat-Quat." I pulled out the Tenseiga and began to heal Bakura's burns and cuts. I told him to sit on the only chair left in the room that wasn't burned to ashes and healed him. When I was finished healing him I put away my sword and was suddenly yanked by Bakura onto his lap.  
  
"Thank you so much Sessha, for healing my wounds and all." Bakura said in an overly sweet tone. Which I know he used to make Quatre jealous. "Now Sessha, I want to give you a special thank you." all the while he was saying this, I didn't notice how his face was inching closer towards mine until our lips met. 'What the...oh.'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY SESSHA!!!" Quatre fumed when he saw us kiss.  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR SESSHA!!! SHE'S MINE!!!" Bakura fired back. I soon got out of his lap and watched as the two young men ran up to each other. Seeing them start to stare daggers at each other I decided to make an early exit. Slowly and silently walking out of the door I walked back to my room and when I opened the door I saw Koga sitting on my bed with a deck of cards in his hand.  
  
"Wanna play some poker?" Koga asked, already starting to shuffle.  
  
::sigh:: "Why not." Closing the door so that we could play without the sounds Quatre and Bakura's screaming. I walked over to the bed and sat down across from him. "So, what kind of poker you wanna play?"  
  
"Strip Poker." he answered as if it was a normal thing, which it pretty much was.  
  
"Why? Can't we just play regular poker?" I pleaded, knowing full well that he was going to win and that I'd be playing strip poker in only a few seconds.  
  
"Because, it's more exciting." He answered smoothly.  
  
"Fine." I gave up, I always do. ::sigh:: He dealed the cards and I tried to keep a poker face like he always did. 'Shimatta, I got a terrible hand, I'm going to have to take something off!' I put 3 cards face-down inbetween us and waited for him to deal the new cards. When he did and I looked at my 3 new cards, a small glimer of hope peaked its way through. 'I have 4 jacks! Hopefully, he only has a pair of 6s.'   
  
"What do you have?" Koga asked staring at me.  
  
I put down my cards, face-up and said, "4 of a kind, what do you have?" I asked as I prayed for him to have a bad hand.  
  
::smirk:: He put his hand down and as I looked at his hand my eyes grew wide and I knew I lost. "Full House." he said as if it was the easiest hand to get. "I win, now you take something off."  
  
::sweatdrop:: 'Hentai baka, that's all he thinks about.' I look at myself and try to find something I can take off without. 'Hm, socks, shoes, watch....watch!' I took off my watch and put it in front of him. "There, an article of clothing."  
  
"That's not an article of clothing! That's accessorie." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"Fine, I'll take something else off." I say exasperated and take off my left shoe. "Happy?"  
  
"Not really." He stated.  
  
"Gr...oh well, deal the cards." I stated getting even more annoyed. He started to shuffle and dealed 5 cards to both of us. Looking at my cards I knew that there was no chance in hell he could win.   
  
"How many?" Koga asked not even looking up from his hand.  
  
"None thank you." I said cockily. He put 2 cards face down then got to from the top of the deck.  
  
"4 8s." He said. 'I knew it, I'm going to win.'  
  
"Royal Flush." I said, holding my cards up to his face.  
  
::shrug::"Oh well." he said as he took off his head-band.  
  
Five games later, Koga was completely naked, I was fully dressed except for shoes and socks.  
  
'Oh kami, he's naked. I wonder if he knows I'm blushing.' i thought as I tried to not stare, which was hard because...well...he is my mate so I have seen it before. 'So why am I blushing? Oh kami.'  
  
The door suddenly bursts open with a pissed-off Quatre and Bakura walking in. "This is not good." I stated.  
  
"KOGA!! GET SOME SHIMATTA CLOTHES ON AND GET AWAY FROM MY SESSHA!!!" they said in unison.  
  
'Time for my exit.' I told myself as they started a fist fight. I slowly walked to the door, and when I got outside, I ran for my life. Ending up in the livingroom I sat down on the couch and thought, 'Those bakas, they'll never learn. Quatre and Bakura are always having a competition over me, Koga always wants to play poker, and it's usually strip poker, too.' I sunk into the end of the couch and closed my eyes, never noticing the sounds of foot-steps coming towards me until I felt someone sit at the other end and pull me onto their lap. Opening my eyes and looking up, I saw....  
  
"Hiya Sessha!" Quatre said as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Aren't you suppose to be fighting with Bakura and Koga?" I asked accusingly.  
  
"I'm a pacifist remember, I only fight when it's necessary." He answered, hugging me tighter.  
  
"Oh yeah, what time is it?" I asked trying to supress a yawn. He looked at his watch and said,  
  
"Almost 2 am, go to sleep. I'll carry you back to your room when you fall asleep." He said so kindly, I felt as if I would melt. Giving him a small kiss, I snuggled closer to him and silently fell asleep with the scent that was purly Quatre, thinking, 'Baka boys, give me so much stress. But, then again, I'm always entertained, and have a shoulder to cry on. I can live with all this, especially with the reward of their friendship. 


	3. A Regular Day at LG's

Here it is, chapter 3 ^^ I'm so excited, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed to chapter 1 and/or 2 ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I never will ::sigh:: but boy do I wish i could.  
  
This Chapter is at my friend LG's place, Trowa...is very, very, and did I mention VERY OOC. But I'll tone it down in the story so it doesnt seem like he's a totally different person ^^  
  
Oh, and before I forget, this is a fanfic. My friends and I have, ways in the chat room. We are able to throw things at each other, give things to each other, seems like we can see each other through the screen (figure, it just started somehow) we can hit each other...and heal each other...*it is internet after all*  
________________________________________________________  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots  
  
Chapter 3: A Regular Day at LG's  
  
and the story begins....  
________________________________________________________  
  
-LG's POV-  
  
::ding:: ::dung:: ::dung dung:: ::ding::  
::click click clickclickclick:: ::click:: ::ding::  
  
-on the computer screen-  
  
AnimeBabe90: wheres Trowa LG?  
LittleGirl3215: somewhere  
AnimeBabe90: -_-;; somewhere...ok  
SheWolfSessha: has he gotten his hands on the u no whats  
LittleGirl3215: not yet, thank god  
AnimeBabe90: ...  
AnimeBabe90: what r 'the u no whats' exactly?  
LittleGirl3215: hair supplies  
SheWolfSessha: u know, hair gel, hair spray, conditioner, shampoo  
AnimeBabe90: kami, not even duo's that bad  
LittleGirl3215: ::shrug::  
AnimeBabe90: he was never like that when he lived with me  
AnimeBabe90: you currupted him!!!  
LittleGirl3215: I did not!!! the TV did it  
SheWolfSessha: tv...rots brain cells  
AnimeBabe90: ::thinks:: he never used to watch TV here...mainly he just sat around reading...and took care of my hamster...-_-;; he loves animals  
AnimeBabe90: r u sure you dont know where he is?  
LittleGirl3215: ::sniff sniff::...I know now  
SheWolfSessha: dont tell me...  
AnimeBabe90: uhg.....  
Nanashi03 has entered the room  
Nanashi03: hi girls  
AnimeBabe90: heya trowa  
Nanashi03: you guys want to try my vegetable soup?  
SheWolfSessha: where did you get the recipe from?  
Nanashi03: i watched a cooking show  
AnimeBabe90: I'll pass  
Nanashi03: :(  
LittleGirl3215: trowa, stop watching those shows  
LittleGirl3215: they just make your cooking bad  
LittleGirl3215: you already know how to gook anyways  
WingZero01 has entered the room  
WingZero01: AB, we're leaving soon  
AnimeBabe90: ok  
SheWolfSessha: where r u guys going?  
WingZero01: I'm going to teach her how to pilot a gundam  
LittleGirl3215: oh....this isnt going to be good  
AnimeBabe90: g2g later guys...and I will be a good pilot ::sticks tounge out::  
SheWolfSessha: bye  
AnimeBabe90 has left the room  
LittleGirl3215: has Quatre blown up your kitchen yet?  
SheWolfSessha: no, but bakura did -.-  
LittleGirl3215: that's new  
SheWolfSessha: oh kami....  
SheWolfSessha: ...Quat-Quat's drunk  
LittleGirl3215: do i really wanna know how he got drunk and why  
SheWolfSessha: i dont think you do  
LittleGirl3215: ugh…ok bye  
SheWolfSessha: bye  
SheWolfSessha has left the room  
  
::click::   
  
"Well, I guess I can go and test some of Trowa's....food." I said standing up and slowly, and I mean slowly walked to the kitchen. On the way I smelled, well, i don't know what I smelled but I was hoping it was the food. "Trowa, what is that smell?"  
  
"Oh, hey LG, it's lunch." he answered setting up the plates and utensals.  
  
"What are we having?" I asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Salad, Garlic Bread, Pizza, Tropical Smoothies...." he said while counting on his fingers.  
  
"Wow Trowa, you made all of that for lunch. How much did you make?"  
  
"Well, I thought Sessha and AB might have joined us so I made more than enought for 4" Trowa answered while pulling out the Pizza from the oven.  
  
"Why more than enough?" i asked.  
  
"Duo...need I say more?"  
  
"No, now can we eat?" I asked grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"Sure, I'll get serve the salad." he answered spooning some onto my plate then his.  
  
After finishing a large, large, and did I say large meal, I offered to help clean the dishes. I mean after all, he did cook all of this, I could at least help with the dishes. "Want me to wash the dishes trowa?"  
  
"Nah, that's alright, you just relax." he answered giving me a smile.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't mind." he just shook his head so I decided to go lounge on the couch and watch some TV. Lying down and turning the TV on I started to look for a channel. In the end, I settled on watching some old horror movie. Falling asleep not even 5 minutes after lying down, I never noticed Trowa calling my name.  
  
-Trowa's POV-  
  
'She's asleep. hehe, I guess that big meal finally got to her.' I sat down next to her, put my arm around her waist, and decided to get some sleep myself. But before I dozed off, I gave LG a small kiss on her forehead, then fell asleep nuzzling her neck.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there it is people. I know, it was short, but I'm running out of idea's...  
THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 4  
  
next chapter: The Girls Talk On-Line 


	4. The Girls Talk OnLine

Here's chapter 4. It's mainly just about us girls talking about what happened in chapter 1-3 ^^;;   
anyway...I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. There it is. The terrible truth...I dont own Gundam Wing :(  
___________________________________________  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots  
Chapter 4: The Girls Talk On-Line  
  
-Chat Room POV-  
  
AnimeBabe90 has entered the room  
SheWolfSessha has entered the room  
LittleGirl3215 has entered the room  
AnimeBabe90: hi people  
SheWolfSessha: hiya ^^  
LittleGirl3215: WUZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AnimeBabe90: ^^;;  
AnimeBabe90: so...where r the guys?  
LittleGirl3215: well...trowa's asleep on the couch ::blush::  
SheWolfSessha: your blushing...what happened?  
LittleGirl3215: nothing...im not blushing  
AnimeBabe90: r 2, now what happened?  
LittleGirl3215: well...::blush::...::dream sequence::  
  
-LG's POV-  
  
Well, this morning, after you guys got off I decided to go and test Trowa's food. I didn't think that it would be that bad and I was right. He made a feast, you guys should have stayed. Anyway, after we ate, he did the dishes while I went to watch some TV. I guess the movie I was watching bored me and the lunch had made me tired so the next thing I knew, I was asleep.  
  
I had just woken up, and noticed that I was on the couch. 'Hm...I must have fallen asleep. Who would have thought? Falling asleep during a horror movie.' I shook my head at the silliness of that and tried to stand up. "What the...?" There was an arm around my waist keeping me from standing up. I looked to my right and saw Trowa sleeping, he looked so innocent with his head leaning back against the couch, and his hair covering his face from view. 'When did he get here?'   
  
Looking at the clock which read 5:28pm I thought back to when I had fallen asleep. 'I've been asleep for about 5 hours, I must have really been tired.' Looking back at Trowa I decided to let him sleep, so as to not disturb his peaceful sleep I, laid back down and snuggled closer.   
  
The snuggling must have woken him up because when I looked back up I ended up staring at a pair of emerald green eyes.  
  
"Good Evening segahikui-chanthis is the author: segahikui means short so with -chan it means shorty." He said like I was the one who had just woken up.   
  
"Don't call me that." I said while glaring at him.  
  
"Gomen." he apologized in an amused tone. "How did you sleep?" he asked me with a smirk.  
  
"Good, and you?" I answered, also with a smirk.  
  
"Fine." he answered with a smile.  
  
"How did we get like this exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Well, after I finished the dishes I came looking for you and found you sleeping on the couch. You seemed lonely so I decided to join you." He answered with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, so you put you arms around me without my permission." I answered raising my left eyebrow.  
  
"Yup." He answered and captured my lips in his.  
  
-Chat Room POV-  
  
LittleGirl3215: and thats what happened ::blush::  
SheWolfSessha: aw...that's so sweet...making out in the end  
LittleGirl3215: ya, your a one to talk  
AnimeBabe90: she's got you there Sessha...I mean, you and those guys make out more than bunnies mate  
SheWolfSessha: we do not  
AnimeBabe90: ::shrug:: so...tell us...is there anything that might have happened after we got off  
SheWolfSessha: well...not from this morning  
LittleGirl3215: oh...then from when  
SheWolfSessha: well...it was after yesterday's chat ::dream sequence::  
  
-Sessha's POV-  
  
Well, Quatre told us in the chat that Bakura had done something and so I had to go check it out. It turns out to be that Bakura had blown up the kitchen by trying to bake me cookies. Anyway, I healed him and then he started to flirt with me, Quatre got jealous and started a fight with Bakura. I sneaked out of the burnt up kitchen and walked to my room.  
  
Koga had been in my room for only kami knows what, and when I entered he asked me if I wanted to play poker. After I said ok and asked what kind he said strip poker. I tried to fight it but I knew I'd end up playing it in the end and I did. We played a couple of games and he was completely naked while I had only lost my shoes and socks.   
  
The door suddenly slammed open, and Bakura and Quatre walked in and screamed at Koga 'get some clothes on' and while they got into a fist fight I ran. I ended up in the living room and decided to get some sleep on the couch. I was almost asleep when I felt someone pull me onto their lap. When I looked up I saw Quatre, and well, he told me to go to sleep, and that he would carry me to my room after I fell asleep. I gave him a small kiss and dozed off.  
  
When I woke up I was on my bed, in my room. I tried to sit up but was stoped by arms around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Quatre with the sweetest smile gracing his face.  
  
"Awww....how cute!" I whispered to myself, but Quatre must have super sensitive hearing because he woke up.   
  
"Good," he looked at his watch, "morning, Sessha."   
  
"Good morning, what time is it?" I asked as I snuggled up against his chest, which I now noticed was bare.  
  
"7:30am. You've asleep since 9 last night."  
  
"Oh, what happened to Koga and Bakura?" I asked.  
  
"Oh let's just forget about them." Quatre said with a sly grin as he pulled me against him and started to kiss me.  
  
-Chat Room POV-  
  
SheWolfSessha: and that's what happened ::blushes like a tomato::  
AnimeBabe90: ::snickers:: that must be your favorite way to wake up  
AnimeBabe90: to a bare-chested Quatre ::snickers::  
LittleGirl3215: ::tires not to crack up:: ....  
SheWolfSessha: oh yeah...well AB, your the only one who hasn't told us about one of you experiences  
LittleGirl3215: you've heard our little stories...now for yours ::grin::  
AnimeBabe90: ::glare::  
SheWolfSessha: just tell the story AB  
AnimeBabe90: oh fine...  
AnimeBabe90: it all started a few days ago while we were chatting...::dream sequence::  
AnimeBabe90: It had all started on that day when Heero and Duo hacked into the chat room. After you guys left, I left also and Wufei screamed for me....::dream sequence::   
  
-AB's POV-  
  
I had walked to the kitchen where I had heard Wufei's voice come from. When I had entered he was pretty pissed so I knew he was going to yell at me. I had asked him what he needed me for and he asked me if I had touched his katana. I answered yes, and when I knew he was about to yell 'injustice' I kissed him. It shut him up and I sneaked out while he was still in his dazed state.  
  
When I walked out of the room and started heading for my room, I had heard a loud 'BONZAI' come from behind me. I turned around and was tackled by Duo, onto my back, leaving a bruise. He apologized and helped my get to my room. When he helped me lie down he told me that he was going to go work on his Gundam. He left and I was about to fall asleep until I heard the door open again.  
  
I expected it to be Duo, so when I looked up I was shocked to see Heero standing there. I was also slightly annoyed by the smirk on his face. He walked over to me and told me to sleep. He helped me lie back down and then started rubbing my bruised back. I soon fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I was facing Heero's green tank-top. I looked up and found him sleeping, he looked so innocent asleep, so peaceful. I snuggled up closer and felt his arms around me tighten. I looked up again and saw him staring down at me with a full fledged smile.  
  
"Good morning, Heero." I said softly.  
  
"Morning, AB." he countered. "How's your back feeling?" he asked while starting to rub it again.  
  
"It'll be fine, just keep doing that." I replied, closing my eyes to the relaxing feel of him rub my back.  
  
Before I even knew it, his lips touched mine. My eyes grew as wide as saucers, then I started to close them, surrendering to Heero's kiss.  
  
-Chat Room POV-  
  
AnimeBabe90: and we stayed like that for about another half hour, then Duo walked in and all hell broke loose ::sigh::  
LittleGirl3215: lol  
SheWolfSessha: that was interesting  
AnimeBabe90: -_-;; im glad i was interesting to you  
SheWolfSessha: ^^; anyway...  
WingZero01 has entered the room  
WingZero01: ladies ::nod::  
AnimeBabe90: what is it heero?  
LittleGirl3215: Heero...AB was telling us about your little...make out session from the other day  
WingZero01: oh really?  
AnimeBabe90: eh....^^;; um...you see  
WingZero01: anyway, Duo, Wufei, and I were wondering if you girls would like to join us for dinner  
SheWolfSessha: who cooked?  
WingZero01: wufei and I  
LittleGirl3215: im in  
SheWolfSessha: clear the way...ill be right over  
::both girls jump through the computer screen one at a time::  
  
-AB's POV-  
  
"Ok girl, let's go eat!" I yelled excitedly. Heero came in and said, "Shall we ladies?"  
  
"We shall!" answered Sessha and LG. They ran to the kitchen while Heero and I took our time walking. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a small kiss and the lips then on my forehead.  
  
"What was that for, Heero?"  
  
He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just wanted to." he then gave me one of his uncommon smiles.  
  
THE END  
_____________________________________________  
Well, there it is people. It's the end...can you believe it. I started this story only a few days ago...and here's the ending. I really had it going^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
Duo: YOU DIDN'T KISS ME!!!  
oh hush up Duo -_-;;  
Duo: BUT YOU KISSED WUFEI AND HEERO!!! AND NOT ME!!!  
oh fine ::gives duo a kiss::  
Duo: that's it?  
-_-;; 


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
I want to give special thanks to my friends  
  
Sessha (SheWolfSessha)- main character in chapter 2  
  
She proof read the chapters for me, and gave me ideas when I had bad cases of writers block.  
LG (LittleGirl3215)- main character in chapter 3  
  
She gave me ample support from beginning to end.  
and of course...  
Heero, Duo, and Wufei- backup characters in chapter 1  
  
My boys are great insperation!!!  
Without them...there would be no story to begin with.  
::gives each a peck on the cheak:: thank you  
  
Bakura, Koga, and Quat-chan (Quatre)- backup characters in chapter 2  
  
Perfect when it comes to comedy.  
  
and last but not least...  
  
Trowa, with out him there would be no chapter 3^^  
thanks to all of those who reviewed, they meant alot to me, just ask Sessha and LG. 


	6. Outtakes 1

ok, I made this page because....well...I got bored ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing....  
______________________________  
  
We Eat Gundam Pilots- (I yell) *WHAT!! NO!! DO IT AGAIN!!*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We Sleep with Gundam Pilots (yells) *WHAT THE HELL!? NO NO NO!! TRY IT AGAIN AND DO IT RIGHT!!!*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots  
Outtakes  
Chapter 1  
______________________________  
  
is it just me....or does Wufei have a memory problem?  
==============================  
  
(Wufei and I - in kitchen)  
  
"Onna, did you touch my hair gel?" He asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Onna, did you touch my fruit juice" He asked. (I raise eyebrow)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Onna, did you touch my playboy magizines." He asked. (my eyes bulge and I hit him while he laughs)  
  
*YOU BAKA!!!*  
______________________________  
  
Duo....need I say more  
==============================  
  
(I'm walking down the hall towards my room)  
  
"Well that was easy, now I can…"  
  
"BONZAI!!!"  
  
Shocked by the sudden loud noise I turned in the direction it came from and was startled to see Duo coming towards me in a full sprint. I was even more startled when he jumped into the air and tackled me to the ground. "oomph….Duo…." I said in a strained voice.  
  
Duo looked down at me and and suddenly kissed and grope me. (SMACK!!!)  
  
*Duo you kisama! Get the hell off me and do your part right!!! You're suppose to get off me and help me to my room! Not kiss and grope me!*  
______________________________  
  
and Heero the perfect soldier...is not as perfect as he is thought to be.  
==============================  
  
"Why are you smirking at me like that?" I sneered at him. His only reply was to walk over to me, sit down, and put his arms around me. "Heero….?"  
  
"Sleep, I know you need it, from what I saw of Duo tackling you like that." He said softly and began stroking my back where my bruise was. he is so sweet  
  
He lies down, loses his balance, and falls off. *owww*  
  
*-_-;; r u ok..?*  
______________________________  
  
My outtakes....kami....  
==============================  
  
-on the computer-  
  
SheWolfSessha: what is Heero up to?  
AnimeBabe90: oh, he's just annoyed with the sounds of my typing  
SheWolfSessha: …  
LittleGirl3215: lol  
AnimeBabe90: so, where were we?  
SheWolfSessha: you said you almost killed Wufei  
AnimeBabe90: I DID NOT :o  
SheWolfSessha: (1.)gomen…::whispers to self *did too*::  
::Computer shuts off::  
  
*What the f***?* (bangs the side of the computer)  
______________________________  
  
(in the kitchen)  
  
::sigh:: 'Those two will never learn.'  
  
"(3.)Onna!!! Get your butt in here!" came a masculine voice.  
  
I stood up from her chair with an exasperated sigh and strode towards the door. "I wonder what Wufei wants now. I didn't do anything, I think..." when I entered the room I saw Wufei sitting at the table with a scowl on his face. Oh boy, what the hell did I do now? I was walking towards the table to sit down until I stubbed my toe, hit my leg on the tables leg, tripped and toppled in the chair. Landing on my face. *ouch, can we burn that tape please...ow*  
______________________________  
  
(I'm walking down the hall towards my room)  
  
"Well that was easy, now I can…"  
  
"BONZAI!!!"  
  
I trip and fall on my face, which made Duo miss me and land on his head 4 feet in front of me. *oops*  
______________________________  
  
Well, theres chapter 1s outtakes PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Outtakes 2

Ok, so here are the outtakes for chapter 2!! ::grins and rubs hands together evilly:: I will get my revenge! Anyway, hope you enjoy!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
__________________________________________  
  
~Sessha says~  
-one of the guys-  
*directer....me*  
-Everything is in Sessha's POV-  
__________________________________________  
  
We, we, we....um......what was it? *Duo, you do it*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We Dance, Sing, and Strip for Gundam Pilots ::My eyes bulge out:: *WHAT THE HELL!?! DUO!!!!!!!!*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
wE lIVE, eAT, aND sLEEP wITH gUNDAM pILOTS *Turn the caps lock off please -_-;;*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots  
Outtakes  
Chapter 2  
__________________________________________  
  
Quatre's outtakes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(burnt up kitchen)  
  
"Well Sessha, you see, I was trying to make you some cookies and then, all of a sudden the kitchen blew up." Bakura answered, trying to act as innocent as possible.  
  
"Like I would believe that." I answered rolling my eyes.  
  
"IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME! FOR ONCE I DIDN'T BLOW UP THE KITCHEN! IT WAS BAKURA!" Quatre yelled, joyfully jumping up and down. What he didn't notice was that he was bouncing towards the table. ::Crash, ping, clank::  
  
~Quat-Quat! Are you ok?~  
-oowwww-  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(still in kitchen)  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR SESSHA!!! SHE'S MINE!!!" Bakura fired back. I soon got out of his lap and watched as the two young men ran up to each other. Seeing them start to stare daggers at each other I decided to make an early exit. Only to be stopped by loud laughter.  
  
~Is that in the script?~ ::Walks back to kitchen and sees Quatre on the floor, laughing like a maniac holding his gut::  
-HAHAHAHAHAH-   
~What's so funny?~  
*That's not in the script Quat-chan -_-;;*  
-Gomen hahaha, but I always laugh when I'm in a staring contest-  
*-_-;;*  
~-_-;;~  
__________________________________________  
  
(bedroom)  
  
"KOGA!! GET SOME SHIMATTA CLOTHES ON AND GET AWAY FROM MY SESSHA!!!" they said in unison.  
  
-cough cough...cough cough...cough cough.....-  
*Quat-chan...you need some water?*  
-cough cough...cough cough...please-  
*::hands him water:: hows that?*  
-::drinks it and chokes on water::-  
~-.-;;~  
__________________________________________  
  
(Bakura's outtakes)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Sessha, you see, I was trying to make you some cookies and then, all of a sudden I decided to blow your kitchen up for fun." Bakura answered, trying to act as innocent as possible.  
  
*Um...Bakura?*  
-ya-  
*Your Like is 'I was trying to make you some cookies and then, all of a sudden the kitchen blew up.' Not that you wanted to blow it up -_-;;*  
-oh...oops-  
__________________________________________  
  
(Koga's outtakes)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Strip Poker." he answered as if it was a normal thing, which it pretty much was.  
  
"Why? Can't we just play regular poker?" I pleaded, knowing full well that he was going to win and that I'd be playing strip poker in only a few seconds.  
  
"Because, you'll get naked.." He answered smoothly, touching her butt.  
  
*CUT!!!*  
~Grrrr....::smacks him::~  
__________________________________________  
  
(now....Sessha's outtakes ^.^)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(beginning)  
  
::smack:: "Quatre! I told you to keep your hands still!" came the shouts from a young girl with white hair.  
  
"Gomen Sessha, they just wondered, I didn't even notice them move." came the innocent reply of the blond boy named Quatre. "Honest, I dont know how they got down there."  
  
::smacks him again, and again, and again....::  
  
*CUT!! Sessha...stop...you only suppose to smack him once at the beginning. Not smack him until he passes out*  
~Oh...oops~  
-can i get some ice please-  
__________________________________________  
  
(kitchen)  
  
'Great, I wonder what Bakura did to himself today.' Sessha said exasperated. 'I better bring the Tenseiga with me.' ::sigh:: Walking in the direction of the kitchen my sensitve sence of smell picked up the scent of smoke. 'Holy kuso, he didn't did he?' Running as fast as I could to the kitchen I prepared myself for the worst. Once I entered I held my breath, 'What the hell did he do?!?' "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED IN HERE!!!"  
  
*-_-;; thats not going to go throught...Sessha...this is only a PG13 fic*  
~Oops...it just came out ^.^;~  
__________________________________________  
  
(bedroom)  
  
"Wanna play some poker?" Koga asked, already starting to shuffle.  
  
"Yup, but let's skip the poker!" I answered.  
  
*SESSHA!!!!*  
~What?~  
*::glare:: If it's mating season then...let's take a 4761 minute break -_-;;*  
__________________________________________  
  
(bedroom)  
  
::sweatdrop:: 'Hentai baka, that's all he thinks about.' I look at myself and try to find something I can take off without. 'Hm, socks, shoes, watch....watch!' I try to take my watch off but....  
  
~Come on you stupid little....::pulls it off and falls off the bed:: I'm ok~  
*Cut....-_-;;*  
__________________________________________  
  
(living room)  
  
"Almost 2 am, go to sleep. I'll carry you back to your room when you fall asleep." He said so kindly, I felt as if I would melt. Giving him a small kiss, I snuggled closer to him knocking us both off the couch, me landing on Quatre.  
  
-You mind getting of? Your elbow is kinda...giving me a buise...-  
~Oh...I'm so sorry::starts to get off but trips and lands on him harder...still with my elbow below me:: oops~  
*cut....-.-;;;~  
__________________________________________  
  
Ok, there it is...the outtakes for chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Outtakes 3

Ok, This is the last chapter of We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots, I hope you like it!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Gundam Wing  
_____________________________________  
  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with...with...ah...ah...ACHOOO!!!  
*...cut -_-;;*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots  
Outtakes  
Chapter 3  
_____________________________________  
  
(Trowa's Outtakes....let me guess....He has outtakes? This'll answer you guestion.)  
  
-Chat Room-  
  
Nanashi03 has entered the room  
Nanashi03: hi girls  
AnimeBabe90: heya trowa  
Nanashi03: you guys want to try my vegetable soup?  
SheWolfSessha: where did you get the recipe from?  
Nanashi03: i watched a cooking show  
AnimeBabe90: I'll pass  
Nanashi03: FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY THEN THATS YOUR LOSS. :O  
SheWolfSessha: ....  
LittleGirl3215: .....  
AnimeBabe90: ....that's not your line Trowa...you're suppose to be sad...not mad  
  
::looks at script:: oh...oops ^^ ::scratches back of head::  
*-_-;;*  
_____________________________________  
  
"Well, I guess I can go and test some of Trowa's....food." I said standing up and slowly, and I mean slowly walked to the kitchen. On the way I smelled, well, i don't know what I smelled but I was hoping it was the food. "Trowa, what is that smell?"  
  
"Oh, hey LG, ::sniff sniff:: oops...excuse me ^^."  
~Eeewwww....Trowa.....~  
*-.-;; Trowa.....::threatening voice::*  
What?  
_____________________________________  
  
"Oh, hey LG, it's lunch." he answered setting up the plates and utensals.  
  
"What are we having?" I asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Snails, cow's toung, cow's brain, frogs legs......" he said while counting on his fingers.  
  
*Those aren't the write things, Trowa. Your suppose to name things that are appetizing, not disgusting.  
Eh...oops.  
~Uck...~  
_____________________________________  
  
"Wow Trowa, you made all of that for lunch. How much did you make?"  
  
"Well, I thought Sessha and AB might have joined us so I made more than enought for 4" Trowa answered while walking over to the oven, it exploded.  
  
~Trowa! Are you OK?~  
I'm ok....O.o  
*....Wufei....can you fix the kitchen, please?*  
_____________________________________  
  
-Trowa's POV-  
  
'She's asleep. hehe, I guess that big meal finally got to her.' I sat down next to her, put my arm around her waist, and decided to get some sleep myself. But before I dozed off, I gave LG a small kiss on her forehead, then fell asleep nuzzling her neck.   
  
Ah...ah...aahhhhh....ACHOOOO!!!  
~ewww....and on my neck....ugh.~  
*-_-; why...why do you people have to do this...all I want is for you to say your lines right, and hold off all passing gas, burping, and sneezing until after the scene is over.*  
I can't control it  
*ggrrr.....Trowa....*  
_____________________________________  
  
(LG's outtakes....hehe ^^)  
  
-LG's POV-  
  
::ding:: ::dung:: ::dung dung:: ::ding::  
::click click clickclickclick:: ::click:: ::ding::  
  
-on the computer screen-  
  
AnimeBabe90: wheres Trowa LG?  
LittleGirl3215: somewhere  
AnimeBabe90: -_-;; somewhere...ok  
SheWolfSessha: has he gotten his hands on the u no whats  
LittleGirl3215: not yet, thank god  
AnimeBabe90: ...  
AnimeBabe90: what r 'the u no whats' exactly?  
LittleGirl3215: hair supplies  
SheWolfSessha: u know, hair gel, hair spray, conditioner, shampoo  
AnimeBabe90: kami, not even duo's that bad  
LittleGirl3215: I love donuts, and chips, and pizza, and....  
AnimeBabe90: ....oh kami  
SheWolfSessha: I dont think thats your line  
LittleGirl3215: i now, but i thought id add some flare  
  
*Cut...*  
_____________________________________  
  
"Why more than enough?" i asked.  
  
"Duo...need I say more?"  
  
"No, now can we eat?" I asked grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"Sure, I'll get serve the salad." he answered spooning some onto my plate then his. I went to take my fork and I accidently knocked my smoothy over.   
  
"Oh kami, gomen Trowa." When I go to clean it I drop the fork, I go to pick it up, and I feel the smoothy go down the back of my shirt. I jump up and start hopping around the room.  
  
"AH! COLD COLD COLD! AH!" I screamed. I hop into the table and fall down on my back, "AH! COLD!!!!!!!"  
  
*Eh...cut.*  
_____________________________________  
  
-Trowa's POV-  
  
'She's asleep. hehe, I guess that big meal finally got to her.' I sat down next to her, put my arm around her waist, and decided to get some sleep myself. But before I dozed off, I gave LG a small kiss on her forehead, then fell asleep nuzzling her neck. I then awoke to a fist hitting my stomach.  
  
Owwwww.....  
~Trowa, gomen, I didn't know you were there.~  
*You really fell asleep -_-;; kami, help*  
_____________________________________  
  
After finishing a large, large, and did I say large meal, I offered to help clean the dishes. I mean after all, he did cook all of this, I could at least help with the dishes. "Want me to wash the dishes trowa?"  
  
"Nah, that's alright, you just relax." he answered giving me a smile.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't mind." he just shook his head so I decided to go lounge on the couch and watch some TV. Lying down and turning the TV on I started to look for a channel. In the end, I settled on watching some old horror movie. I Stay up and watch the movie.  
  
::walks in expecting her to be asleep:: What...your not asleep?  
~Was I suppose to be?~  
*....yes*  
~oh....oops ^^;;~  
*CUT*  
_____________________________________  
  
"Are you sure, I don't mind." he just shook his head so I decided to go lounge on the couch and watch some TV. Lying down and turning the TV on I started to look for a channel. In the end, I settled on watching some old horror movie. Falling asleep not even 5 minutes after lying down, I never noticed Trowa calling my name.  
  
-Trowa's POV-  
  
'She's asleep. hehe, I guess that big meal finally got to her.' I sat down next to her, put my arm around her waist, and decided to get some sleep myself. Just when I was about to fall asleep I heard a terrible noise. Opening my eyes I saw LG with her head back and snoring like there was no tomorrow, and I don't mean that soft funny snore, it was the inhale the whole room kinda snore.  
  
AB, she isn't suppose to be doing that is she?  
*No...::sigh:: cut....*  
_____________________________________  
  
Well, there it is, the last chapter of We Live, Eat, and Sleep with Gundam Pilots. Please review!!!! 


	9. Write a sequel? Or to not write a sequel...

To make a sequel, or to not make a sequel, that, is the question.

Chris-chan here, anyway, I was just wondering…if you, the readers would like a sequel.  If you chose yes, then just e-mail me or leave it in a review.  Thank you, and check out my other fanfics. ^^

~Chris-chan


End file.
